Printed decorative film has found extensive use in surfacing and paneling of walls, appliances, automobiles, etc. Since the surface of the film is planar, heretofore, a three-dimensional effect could not be achieved to provide a realistic appearance to the decorative printed film. While a film can be embossed mechanically, such requires special equipment and processing. In addition, registration of the embossments with the printing is practically impossible with mechanical embossment.